Becoming Family
by Pricat
Summary: Two years have passed since Doofy adopted him but he can't let go but maybee Doofy and Vanessa can help him especially when he has a huge life altering choice to make.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is a sequel of sorts to my fic When They Loved Me as I had ideas but forgot.**

**It's been two years since Doofy adopted Perry and he's still getting used to it along with having sleepless nights because of his memories of living with his old owners but maybe with Vanessa graduating from college, things might get better.**

**But soon he has a choice to make between renewing his life with PnF or the new life that's just beginning with Doofy.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning in Danville and Doof was lying awake thinking about things as he knew that tomorrow Vanessa would be graduating from college and he and Perry were going but were heading to New York in the morning as they were getting a flight from Danville International Airport around six in the morning but heard the door open as he felt a certain turquise furred male climb in beside him making him smile a little.

_He must've had more sad dreams about his old owners again._

_But they went to the samr college as my baby girl and I have the feeling we'll see them later at graduation but he hasn't been sleeping well this past week._

_But at least our talks together are helping._

_He said his old owners were inventors but built crazy inventions when they were kids but we'll see when we get there._

_I should get some sleep as it's one in the morning._

The human male then lay back down resting his head on the pillow but smiled hearing his frenemy purr sensing he was by his side.

His dark blue eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

Doof was frantically getting dressed as he'd nearly overslept as Perry was dressed as a human wearing a platypus sized denim jacket with a shirt and jeans with sandals as he hated wearing shoes and had the bags but he smiled knowing Doof was in a rush and might get some comedy out of it whenever Doof was running late.

"Whew all ready.

Let's go Perry." he said as they left the apartment.

They then took the elevator as they were in a hurry but made it outside as they got on Doof's scooter but left at once but hoped they wouldn't be late as they didn't want to miss the plane.

They then arrived at Danville International Airport ahead of time.

"Let's go Perry." he said.

Perry then put on the translator necklace Doof had made for him.

"Yeah Doofy I'm coming." he replied in an Australian accented voice.

He then followed him to the Contineal Airlines check in desk as Doof was checking in his luggage but Perry sighed as he placed his bags on the desk but relieved they'd gotten checked in but the plane wasn't leaving for two hours but they needed something to wake them up and knew the properties of coffee helped them wake up as they went to the food court in the departure lounge but found a cafe as Perry smiled as it was French remembering that adventure in Paris and had females swooning all over him.

"You seem happy.

Whatcha you thinking about?" Doof asked.

Perry laughed at him as he sounded like Isabella.

_Don't think about them._

_They're in the past._

_"_I-I was thinking about the time we were in Paris." he answered.

Doof saw an uneasy look in those innocent hazel eyes but slapped his forehead knowing a friend of his old owners used that catch phrase but felt bad for making him sad.

"Just forget it Doofy." he said softly as they entered the cafe.


	2. On The Way

**A/N**

**Here's more and Doofy and Perry are on the plane.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Doof sighed as he and Perry were sitting at a table in the cafe in the departure lounge as they were drinking coffee to keep themselves awake as thwe plane was boarding in two hours but were having breakfast on the plane but he noticed Perry was quiet and understood he was conflicted.

He was looking at a photo of Times Square but was thinking about things being better in New York as he was sipping a skinny cappucino.

_Maybe New York is the beginning of something new but I don't know what as my feelings are a little conflicted._

_But Doofy cares about me._

He sighed drinking but finished along with Doof as they left the cafe but were browsing the shops as Doof was looking for something for Vanessa as a present but saw a skull locket in a duty free store but didn't want to use his Cash Passport card and Perry smiled paying for it.

"Thanks Perry." he told him.

"What're frenemies for?

I'd do anything for my fave Goth chick." he replied.

The clerk then wrapped the locket in a gift box as he put it in a bag as they left the store but were getting snacks for the plane and Perry smiled seeing peanut butter cups as he liked peanut butter.

He then saw a family together making him think of Phineas and Ferb as tears were welling in his hazel eyes and couldn't let Doof or anybody see him cry.

"Perry?

You okay?" he heard Doof ask.

It snapped him out of his trance.

"Sorry Doofy.

I-I was just distracted." he said.

Doof understood as he noticed it was time to board the plane as they were heading to the departure gate for the flight.

They then handed their boarding passes to the guy and they got thtough but were boarding the plane as their seats were in Economy but Perry was calm and relaxed sitting beside Doof but was buckling his seatbelt as the plane was taking off.

Doof had his I-Pad 2 with him so he and Perry could use the Internet or using the in flight entertainment but saw Perry put earbuds in his ears as the safety stuff made him a little anxious but Doof understood squeezing his paw.

He knew it was to tell people what to do in case of an emergency but it made him a little nervous.

But the announcment passed as the plane took off.

Doof then took his seatbelt off as it was safe to but saw Perry fast asleep and resting his head on his shoulder.

_Awwwwww he's so peaceful sleeping but I'm glad he's sleeping._

_He hasn't been sleeping too good this week._

_But he'll enjoy the little trip._

He was listening to the Broadway radio station on the in flight radio but he was looking out the window as the plane was passing throuigh safely.

He hoped Vanessa was okay and would be surprised seeing him and Perry there but had been sending her e-mail hints.

He then smiled hearing his frenemy purr in sleep knowing he was having good dreams probably was dreaming about them.

But then he saw an e-mail on his G Mail account.

_Hey Dad._

_I'm pretty excited aa it's graduation today._

_I wish you could be there._

_I know you would be proud._

_Vanessa._

Doof smiled as he typed an new message.

He pressed the Send button as it was sent.

* * *

Perry's eyes opened as he was rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"You sleep okay?" Doof asked him.

Perry nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes I did.

I was having good dreams.

Did you get any e-mails from Vanessa?" he asked him.

"Yes, Yes I did.

But I sent her a reply." he replied.

The turquise furred male smiled as he knew Vanessa would be surprised.

He then saw air hostesses bringing breakfast around.

He saw Doof eating pancakes but smiled as he was eating eggs.

Doof saw him eating a bagel but was putting cheese on it.

Ir made him smile knowing he loved cheese.

"I'm glad to see you happy." he told him.

"Yes, Yes I'm feeling a little better.

Yeah I love cheese like the one you make." he replied.


End file.
